Episode 5879 (5 March 2019)
Synopsis Keegan awakens from his unconsciousness and Karen acts the all sympathetic mother before telling him she's going to kill him. Karen's state of mind, really shooks Tiffany and she can't bear to be in the same room. Bernadette asks her if she gave Keegan the drugs but Tiff denies it and when she sees the police come into the hospital, she dashes off leaving Bernadette confused. Tina's taken in on the Ahmed's girls 'war' when both The Vic and Walford East hold a promotional pancake day. Mo overhears Martin and Kush talking about some man selling dodgy stock specifically Victoria Beckham dresses, but they are quite pricey, and when Kush realises Mo overheard, he tries persuading her into coming into business with him but she turns the offer down, and Kush is shocked when he later finds Mo trying to vlog one of the dresses to Whitney. Rainie tries to get answers from Sonia on Stuart and Tina happens to be there at the wrong time when she hears Sonia defending him. Billy and Adam go into a competitive mode when the pair contest against one another in 'Walford's Biggest Tosser' game that Tina's organised. Bailey tells Karen that Tiffany gave Keegan the drugs and Karen goes over the Vic all guns blazing at Whitney. Kat and Stacey are fuming when they discover that Mo has stolen a grand out of the money, Alfie robbed from Phil to buy the dresses and Stacey loses it and throws her out. Iqra and Habiba seem to know Adam from somewhere. Whitney confronts Tiffany about the drugs and Keegan, but Tiffany sticks to her guns that she didn't do it. Kush takes Mo in, and Rainie acts like Stuart's friend. Karen phones the police on Tiffany, and they take her away for questioning. Cast Regular cast *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Adam Bateman - Stephen Rahman-Hughes *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes Guest cast *Police Officer - Tanya-Loretta Dee Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Hallway *29B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *31 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *Walford General Hospital - Private ward and corridor Notes *An uncredited Cherry Slater appeared in this episode played by a baby whose name is unknown. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: A furious Karen wants answers about the drugs, and although Keegan covers for Tiffany, Bernadette is quick to quiz her friend. Rainie decides to play Stuart at his own game, while Mo 'borrows' some of Kat's money to go halves on some new stock with Kush. Tina announces a pancake race at the Vic - but when Iqra and Habiba overhear they announce a similar event to get back at her. Category:2019 Episodes